fiveancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandmaster
Grandmaster is a Elderly man who wears a orange robe and has a white beard. In The Books Tiger Grandmaster is first shown when he wakes Fu up. After explaining that the Temple is under attack, He hides Fu, Malao, Seh, Hok, and Long in a barrel. A little while latter, One of Ying's Solider's smashes the barrel. Grandmaster kills the Solider, and says every soul he releases, a little bit of his goes with it. Ying then himself enters the burning temple, and he explains why he came back, and why he will become a dragon. Ying then says he will burn all the Kung-Fu scrolls, and Hok gets nervous, Seh and Long get mad, and Grandmaster is sad, because he keeps saying it's all his fault. Ying then tries to kill Grandmaster while the Five Ansestors escape. Ying snaps his back bone, but doesn't kill him. Then When Fu comes back to fight, it shows Ying lunge at the hobbling Grandmaster. After a little while in the book, Hok tells Fu how Grandmaster died, being shot with a bullet straight into the heart. ''Monkey 'Malao, after running from the destruction of Changzen, finds Hok. She says they need to recover Grandmaster's dead body, to pay their respects. Malao creates a distraction while Hok sneaks in and grabs the body. Hok then puts Grandmaster inside of a hollow tree, calling it a living pagoda. Hok and Malao pay their respects, right about the time Ying starts drinking the Dragon-Bone Exlirs. In the end, Ying orders Tonglong to take Grandmaster's severed head to the Emperor.' Snake Even before Changzen was attacked, NgGung warned Grandmaster that he say soilders coming through the forest. In Chapter 2, It shows Tonglong not at the Emporor's palace, but at his mother, Angangseh. Tonglong gives her Grandmaster's head and she feeds it to her snake. Later Mong gets worried because Grandmaster is the glue that holds the fraglie regions together. While Ying has a vision, it reveals that Grandmaster killed his father and took Ying- At the time Saullong to Changzen. Then after the dream he goes back to Changzen to see the remains. He finds Grandmasters Dragon Swords, and he throws it on the roof of the Temple. Ying thinks that it will disinagrate. In the end of the book, Ying is arrested because The Emporer actually gets Captin Yue's severed head instead of Grandmasters. Eagle In the Book Ying finds out that Grandmaster is actually his Grandfather. He regrets the attack, and wishes that he didn't kill him. Dragon While fighting Tonglong, Long and Ying fight together, being linked by Grandmaster. Even though the price was high, and Ying died, Tonglong was killed by Long. Long than takes Grandmaster's sword and Ying's Chain whip, to head back to Changzen and become the next Grandmaster. Games On the website there is a Game called Grandmaster's Challenge. Here are the Results. 1. Fu 2. Malao 3. Seh 4. Seh 5. Ying 6. Hok 7. Malao Other Info '''Attack' Dragon-Style Fist Style Dragon Weapons Dragon Sword Pet N/A Family Son: Loud Dragon Deceased Daughter in Law: Cloud Hand Living as of Dragon Grandson: Ying '' Deceased '' Grandson: Long Living as of Dragon Category:Monks Category:Men Category:Leaders